


From One Message to Another

by thiective



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: Sakura doesn’t know how she found them, or perhaps how long she has been looking at them with a faint ache in her heart.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran, Sakura | Tsubasa/Syaoran | Li Tsubasa
Kudos: 75





	From One Message to Another

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Based on wagashiyan999 Twitter arts of Sakura from CCS finding the TRC group in her world. Card Captor Sakura and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles belong to CLAMP.
> 
> Extra-Note: The fanart is credited to wagashiyan999, who has permitted me to write this drabble fic based on their art. They make this fanart, so don’t steal it! Ask the artist’s permission first if you want to use it. 
> 
> Link:https://twitter.com/wagashiyan999/status/1119405647324311553?s=21

Sakura doesn’t know how she found them or perhaps how long she has been looking at them with a faint ache in her heart. More prominent is from the older looking Syaoran, who looks peaceful in his sleep with wrinkles soothes out.

She doesn’t know who the other two men are, nor does she recognizes the strange small white creature with a bright red jewel adorned on its forehead are. Still, she knows that they are precious to this Syaoran. The older men, they rest their heads against each other, while this Syaoran sleeps on their lap comfortably. It spoke of a strong bond they have with each other. Sakura doesn’t know what this group had gone through or the pain that this group encounters. There was a girl that looked strikingly like herself, the last time she saw them, but older. Grief and sadness had lingered among them; she doesn’t have to feel it through her magic to know that it was painful for all of them. The older Sakura isn’t present with the group. Still, Sakura knows this group will meet with the older version of herself again, even after she traded her staff to her to help with the payment.

Smiling softly at the men, Sakura aches to reach out and brush Syaoran’s hair, to ease the worry lines he has gained from their travels. Inwardly she should wake them up, but Sakura doesn’t have the heart to break the peaceful sleep the group seems to be in. Chewing on her lip, she approaches them and would have reached out if one of the men didn’t wake up and looks at her with crimson eyes hazed with sleep. An awkward silence fell between them, the one with crimson eyes blinked away the rest and looks at her in astonishment. He reaches up and shakes his companion awake, the blond man groans before looking at the onyx hair man in curiosity. Following the onyx-haired man’s gaze, the blond man’s blue eyes widen.

“Sakura-hime?” The blond man breathes out her other self’s name in surprise, and it’s enough to jolt the older Syaoran awake and from his sleep. His eyes alert and zeroes in on Sakura. The middle school student smiles at them welcomingly.

“I...I’m not the Sakura you know of, but I did meet her a couple of times,” Sakura said apologetically. “My name is Kinomoto Sakura.” Strangely, she is calm around this Syaoran than this world’s Syaoran, where’s she becomes a blushing mess around him. “Your Sakura said she misses all of you dearly,” Sakura said. She isn’t sure if they knew which Sakuras she was referring to. An embarrassed blush rises to her face as she was about to add hastily in which Sakura said that when the older Syaoran spoke.

“Tell her we miss her more, and that we are still trying to find them,” Syaoran said sincerely, as if understanding which Sakura she is referring to, and Sakura smiles at him.

“I will!” Sakura said with a bright smile.


End file.
